Whisper of the Sea
by Above the Winter Moonlight
Summary: AU, 2 years before TLT, When Percy Jackson finds himself lost and alone in Northern Maine, he finds himself attacked on all sides by creatures that are only supposed to be myths and a long hidden secret about his heritage is revealed…FS inside R&R ON HOLD
1. I Find Myself Lost In Maine

**Whispers of the Sea**

**Full Summary: **AU, When Percy Jackson finds himself lost and alone in Northern Maine, he finds more than he bargained for as creatures he thought were only real in mythology begin attacking him. As he struggles to find out the truth behind these mysterious attacks, he makes some new friends and discovers a long hidden secret about his heritage along the way. Set two years before TLT.

**Author's Note: **Well I decided to post a PJO story because I have always wondered what would happen if Percy found out about his heritage before the events of _The Lightning Thief_. So this is my version of this and yes, it can be taken as a father/son fic so yeah. Oh and there are OC characters, as well as made up schools, in this story and I'll try not to make the story OOC. I haven't read past _The Titan's Curse_ yet so I decided to do an AU of before TLT. Here is the first chapter, I hope you like it and reviews are appreciated

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**I Find Myself Lost In Maine**_

* * *

To say my life really sucked would only be half of the truth, I believed that my life was terrible. I was only ten years old and yet not only have I been kicked out of almost every single school that I have gone to but also everyone seemed to hate me wherever I go.

Yeah, you can say its' not easy to deal with that kind of stuff.

The fact that I have ADHD and I'm dyslexic does not help matters at all. Everyone still treats me as though I'm some sort of freak who got kicked out of military school. For being only ten, I have been kicked out of nearly six schools. At least I think its' that many, it could be more, it could be less.

My mom, Sally Jackson, always tried to encourage me when it came to starting a new school and she always warned me not to get into any fights, which is how I usually get kicked out of the school.

Needless to say, I don't really listen to her.

That would certainly explain why I got kicked out of the newest school I started not even a day after I started it. It started at lunch, I was just minding my own business at my table, eating my lunch and wondering if I was ever going to leave New York State.

Yeah, a dream that is not likely to come true any time soon though I wish it would.

There was this kid, his name was Keith, and he was the biggest bully and jerk at East Shore Academy. He always seemed to like picking fights with dyslexic kids and, unfortunately, I was the first kid that he set his eyes upon.

Oh joy.

"Well if it isn't Percy Jackson?" Keith said walking over to join them with his two thug friends just behind him. I called them thugs because they certainly looked like thugs that always stand around on the streets. Well, they were huge, muscular with scowls plastered across their faces so yeah, you would think they were thugs too.

Apparently the people that sat at the other end of the table where I was sitting thought so to for almost as soon as Keith and his gang appeared, they instantly hurried away from the table.

"I don't want trouble," I said calmly narrowing my eyes.

Keith laughed. "I still don't see how you got into this school? You are nothing but a stupid dyslexic," he snapped.

I narrowed my eyes. Hey, it wasn't as if I could help being dyslexic, I don't even know why I was dyslexic. I didn't say anything in reply, I was just waiting for Keith to strike and I would be able to get him expelled, instead of me for once. Considering my History teacher, who also happened to teach language but had transferred to East Shore over the summer, Mr. Brunner, was at the doorway, watching the cafeteria with narrowed eyes.

Don't call me crazy but I have this feeling that Mr. Brunner has been following me everywhere, I could have sworn he was at my last school and at the school I had gone to before.

I'm probably just in over my head, as usual.

"Didn't you hear me, you idiot? Or are you as stupid as you look?" Keith snapped angrily.

I blinked. "Did you say something?" I asked.

Keith scowled angrily before punching me hard in the face and I was sent flying off of my seat.

Just my luck, Mr. Brunner wasn't watching, of course.

I scowled but before I could say anything, a voice yelled loudly, "Food fight!" And the cafeteria instantly exploded into battle.

Don't ask me how a real fight had turned into a food fight in a matter of seconds because I haven't the slightest clue.

Keith scowled but before he could swing his fist at me again, I sidestepped him and he tripped before his face slammed directly into my tray of food. Keith scowled angrily as he wiped the food away before he grabbed another piece of food and tossed it at me. I dodged and it flew over my head before slamming into the nine-year-old fifth grader, Lillian, straight in the face.

Lillian screamed in surprise and I had to dodge once again as she started to through food back at me. The food fight was growing a bit ugly and real fights were starting to break out in the corners of the cafeteria.

Great.

I barely avoided getting slammed by the cafeteria tray when Keith tossed it at me but his milk did catch me in the side of the head. Keith leapt at me but I dodged out of the way just as a loud shout sounded.

"What is going on here?" Mrs. Dimitri, who was also someone I thought I had seen at my other schools, shouted and the fighting instantly stopped as the vice principal stalked deeper into the cafeteria.

"Who started this fight?" Mrs. Dimitri demanded.

"Percy did," Lillian shouted pointing at me.

Of course, blame the dyslexic kid.

I sighed, I guess I was getting kicked out of yet another school.

"Mr. Jackson, please come with me," Mrs. Dimitri said in a cool voice.

"Yes maam," I muttered before I followed the vice principal out of the cafeteria. Almost self-consciously I glanced at the spot where Mr. Brunner was sitting but the teacher in the wheelchair was gone.

In my opinion, that was just strange.

Mrs. Dimitri stopped when we reached the office. "Please go inside, Mr. Jackson, I will join you soon," she said and I nodded before walking into the office and gazing around. I walked over to a nearby door and sat down but I could hear some voices sounding outside in the hallway that passed by the second door of the main office.

"It's early, it usually always happens in the sixth grade, not in the fifth, why does it always happen when they're so young?" A voice sounded and I recognized it as the boy who always seemed to be trying to become friends with me, his was known as Grover. The only reason I didn't hang out with him was because Keith seemed to like picking on, not just dyslexic kids but also weird kids.

Uh, no offense to Grover intended, I actually thought he was a nice guy.

"We can't be sure if Mrs. Dimitri is really that," Mr. Brunner's slightly familiar voice sounded. "You still have a duty to perform, which is why I want you to keep watching him."

"Sooner or later he's going to think I'm a stalker."

"That's a risk we're going to have to take."

Frankly, I hadn't the slightest clue as to what Mr. Brunner and Grover were talking about. I didn't have enough time to think about that as Mrs. Dimitri came back into the office with the principal, Mr. Luther, walked in behind her.

"Would you like to explain what had happened in the cafeteria Mr. Jackson?" Mr. Luther asked as he came to a stop in front of me.

"Lillian lied to you, Keith was the one that started the fight," I said rubbing my jaw. Yeah, my jaw still ached from when Keith punched it and I was pretty sure I was going to have a bruise the size of an apple by tomorrow.

Mrs. Dimitri snorted. "I honestly doubt that is true," she said. "I suggest immediate expulsion."

"What? But I didn't do anything," I protested.

Mr. Luther nodded. "I will contact Mrs. Jackson and let her know," he said before walking out of the office and I scowled after the principal's retreating form.

Great, two schools in one school year. Then again, it could be worse, I could be being chased by a monster right now. Ha, yeah, as if that would really happen.

Unfortunately, I didn't know how wrong I was.

~*~

After Mr. Luther called my mom, I was forced to stay in the main office until my mom came to pick me up. Yeah, I was left in the company of Mrs. Dimitri who, for some reason, would not stop staring at me.

When you're ten and you have a teacher staring at you as though you were an enemy, it can creep you out.

And Mrs. Dimitri's stares were creepy.

Trust me.

Anyway, Mrs. Dimitri just continued to glare at me as if I had done something wrong, even though I didn't and then she spoke. "You know, Perseus Jackson, you are in much trouble for what happened today," she said.

For a moment I didn't register what she was saying until I noticed that she had said 'Perseus' instead of 'Percy.' No one, except my mother and my step-dad, knew what my full name was and I was a bit surprised and uneasy to know that Mrs. Dimitri knew my full first name.

"Um, like I said, Mrs. Dimitri, I didn't start it, Keith did," I said.

"Now, now, honey, don't lie to me, I know you did it," Mrs. Dimitri said.

When in the world did she think she had the right to calling me 'honey'? Well, I thought you knew because I sure don't.

"I'm not lying I didn't do it."

Mrs. Dimitri narrowed her eyes. "You've been giving us a lot of problems, honey," she said.

"Problems? I'm not the one that has been giving you problems," I protested.

At least not at this school but I wasn't about to tell her that.

"We are not fools, Percy Jackson, It was only a matter of time before we found you out;. Confess and you will suffer less pain," Mrs. Dimitri snapped.

I was really starting to think that Mrs. Dimitri was hitting the alcohol a little bit too much.

"I don't know what you are talking about," I protested almost self-consciously getting to my feet and back away from the teacher.

"Your time is up!" Mr. Dimitri hissed angrily and she suddenly disappeared and reappeared as a shriveled hag with bat wings, claws and yellow fangs.

Wait a minute! Yellow fangs? What the heck was going on?

I backed away again before doing the only thing that I could think of doing right now. I turned around and ran as fast as I possibly could from the main office.

"Wait, Percy, stop!" Grover's familiar voice sounded but I was too freaked out to stop running and I found myself outside of the school. The bat-winged creature was still flying rapidly after me and I found myself unable to find a way away from it.

"Percy!" Mr. Brunner suddenly shouted and I saw a gold pen fly across the sky. I grabbed it before staring at it.

It's a pen.

A pen!

"Open it," Grover shouted and I saw him running toward me but behind the hag that was quickly gaining on me. Unable to think of anything else, I uncapped the pen and almost instantly a bronze sword appeared.

"Whoa," I said.

"Swing it!" Grover shouted.

I, not knowing what else to do, swung the sword swiftly and it sliced straight through the hag and the creature disappeared into a pile of what looked like ash. I capped the pen and the bronze sword disappeared.

Okay, that's it, I'm out of here, this place is starting to freak me out. Not even waiting for Grover or Mr. Brunner to catch up with me, I turned around and ran as fast as I possibly could away from East Shore Academy.

~*~

To say the least, I don't remember much of the time when I was running. I do remember Grover and Mr. Brunner yelling at me to stop and I also remember getting into a taxi and tell the driver to get me away from there, anywhere from there.

I honestly did not expect to find myself several states away from New York.

Yeah, I found myself in Maine when the taxi came to a stop.

If you're wondering why, I haven't the slightest clue. I do remember that I owed the driver a lot of money and, well, I didn't have that kind of money on me.

"Kid, you'd better pay me," the taxi driver said.

"Um, I only have twenty dollars on me," I said pulling out the twenty dollar bill my mom had given me the day before.

The driver snorted. "You're two hundred and fifty five dollars short," he snapped.

Good God, I owed this man two hundred and fifty five dollars! How far did we travel since we left New York?

"I don't have any more money," I protested.

"Well then, you're screwed," the driver snapped. He took the twenty dollars before driving off and I found myself abandoned on the side of the road.

Great, I was somewhere in Maine and I didn't even know where in the world I was. I let out a long sigh. This was definitely not my best day.

And, just my luck, it was just about to get worse.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: yeah I know I stole a few lines from **_**The Lightning Thief**_** but oh well**

**Tigerstar: cool**

**Blaze: wrong story**

**Vader: this is good so far**

**Blaze: thanks but wrong story!**

**Poseidon: who are they?**

**Percy: I haven't the slightest clue**

**Poseidon: odd**

**Percy: who are you?**

**Blaze: um, let's not get into that right now**

**Poseidon: yes, I agree**

**Palpypie: who are you?**

**Poseidon: (pulls out his trident)**

**Percy: (pulls out his bronze sword)**

**Vader: (pulls out his blue and red lightsabers)**

**Tigerstar: (unsheathes his claws)**

**Blaze: (pulls out her silver lightsaber) kill him!**

**Palpypie: ahhhhh! (Runs off and jumps into the middle of the ocean)**

**Poseidon: (puts trident away) ah, he's on my turf now (cracks knuckles and chases after Palpypie)**

**Palpypie: what do you mean, your turf?!**

**Blaze: he's the God of the Sea**

**Palpypie: Oh God**

**Zeus: you called?**

**Poseidon: hey, he's mine, he's on my turf**

**Zeus: well toss him into the sky when you're done, then he's on my turf**

**Palpypie: noooooo!**

**Blaze: (laughs) whoops, long author's note, please review and I'll post chapter 2 as fast as I possibly can but I doubt it will be anytime soon.**


	2. I Meet a Chimera

**Palpypie: why does everyone hate me so?**

**Blaze: because you're evil**

**Vader: true that**

**Blaze: besides, both of you are in the wrong story**

**Kronos: yeah!**

**Poseidon: oh great, Dad's back**

**Zeus: great**

**Hades: you're telling me**

**Kronos: I hate Palpypie and I'm evil!**

**Poseidon: (under breath) of course you're evil, you eat your own children**

**Zeus: (also under breath) and are lying in pieces in the Pit of Tartarus**

**Kronos: I heard that!**

**Blaze: I hate you!**

**Kronos: why?**

**Blaze: you turned Luke evil (slices Kronos in half before tossing him into the Pit of Tartarus)**

**Luke: I'm not evil**

**Vader: I don't think she meant you, son**

**Hermes: yeah, she meant my son**

**Blaze: (smiles) here is chapter 2 and I hope you like it and thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter, you guess are the best.**

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_**I Meet a Chimera**_

* * *

Well, here was my current situation, I was lost somewhere in Maine with a gold pen that can somehow make itself magically into a sword, I was broke, I was hungry and I did not know how I was supposed to get back home. This was definitely not one of my best days, I mean I was only in school for a day and then bam! I find myself in Maine.

_Maine_ of all places!

I don't even know how I got here and I sure hope that taxi driver doesn't come back demanding the two hundred and fifty dollars that I owed him.

Well it could be worse, I could be being chased by that yellow fanged thing that I had somehow converted to ash.

I sighed before digging into my pockets and I was a bit surprised to find ten dollars in my pocket. I didn't know how I could have missed ten dollars in my back pocket but I was too hungry to think about that now.

I made my way into a nearby café before walking over to the counter of the café. The clerk glanced up. "Welcome to Dairy Queen, how may I help you?" she asked her green eyes narrowing as she examined me.

"Um, I'll just have a…" I frowned as I tried to make out the words on the signs.

When your dyslexic, you can get several words mixed up together, which is what makes reading hard.

"I'll have a sundae," I said finally.

"Hot fudge?"

"Sure."

"That will be $2.45," the clerk said and I handed her the ten dollar bill. She handed me the change before handing me the sundae as well. I nodded before walking out of the Dairy Queen and gazing around, searching for someplace where I could find out where I was.

It didn't take me long, I'll tell you that much. I was just minding my own business and trying to find a map somewhere, when this woman came toward me. In her arms was the strangest looking creature I have ever seen.

Well, aside from the yellow-fanged hag that was chasing me back in New York but I'd like to forget that day.

"Hello there, young man," the woman said.

"Um, hi, where am I?" I asked gazing around the streets at the many people that were walking around. For some reason, they seemed to be avoiding the woman that stood in front of me and I didn't know why.

Strange.

But then again nothing has been normal this day.

I found my hand straying to the pocket where I kept the gold pen that turned into a bronze sword but the woman didn't say anything as she continued to examine me.

"We are on Dairy," the woman replied.

Dairy? _Dairy?!_ As in the island Dairy? How in the world did I not see the car get onto the ferry to the island?

Well, then again, I was too freaked to be aware of anything.

Which reminded me, I needed to figure out how I was supposed to pay that taxi driver back. Well, that won't be that bad, I hope. Explaining to my mom how I ended up in Maine, that will definitely be worse.

Also I needed to figure out how in the world I'm supposed to get back to the mainland and then get back to New York.

Wait, what am I saying? I've always wanted to leave New York, I've finally left New York, though not by my choice, so I should enjoy it while I can.

"Are you looking for someone, young man?" the woman asked.

I blinked before glancing at the woman in front of me and the strange creature in her arms. "Um, actually, I'm looking for a way back to the mainland," I admitted.

The woman narrowed her eyes. "Very well, Perseus Jackson," she said coolly.

Okay, how in the world did a complete stranger know my full name?

"Um, okay then, I'm, um, I'm going to get going," I said quickly backing away slowly.

"Not so fast," the woman snapped and the creature in her arms stood up before hissing and I stared at it in shock. I hadn't noticed this before but the creature had the head of a lion, the body of a goat and the tail of a serpent.

It was a Chimera.

What in the world was going on? I didn't even want to think about that, all I knew was a mythological creature was staring at me with fury burning in its' eyes.

And I could have sworn I saw hatred in its' eyes.

Oh great, my day is definitely not getting better.

The Chimera snarled before opening its' jaws and I had to dodge quickly out of the way as flames spurted from the creature's mouth and slammed into the stone wall behind me.

Unfortunately, the stone wall just happened to be the jail and the flames just happened to burn completely through the stone. The chimera whirled around at me and prisoners in the jail ran off as quickly as they possibly could and the police quickly ran after them.

"It was him, he did it, I saw him!" a girl screamed pointing at me.

Why me?

I did the only thing that I could think of doing as of now, I ran as fast as I possibly could away from the chimera and the police who were turning their attention to me.

Being chased by police and a chimera was definitely the worst part of my day.

But, for some reason, my day seemed to be getting better.

Call me crazy but I honestly believe my day was going to turn for the better. I just didn't know how.

~*~

I didn't know how long I had been running, all I know was I had, stupidly, forgotten about the bronze sword/pen in my pocket and I found myself on the coast. The Atlantic Ocean stretched out before me, the bluish green waters lapping gently against the shore of the island and the scent of salt in the air.

The sea seemed to be calling to me but I didn't know why I felt that way. I knew that I was practically backed into a corner, the police were converging to the right of me and the chimera, with the woman behind it, was coming in at my left.

I could run straight through the center of them but I didn't want to chance myself in the city. For some reason, I felt more comfortable near the sea, it was as if the water soothed me even if I wasn't there.

Doing the only thing I could think of doing, I pulled out the pen before uncapping it and the pen instantly changed into the bronze sword.

"He's got a gun!" one of the police officers shouted.

A gun! I don't think so, this looks nothing like a gun to me.

I turned my attention to the Chimera, wonder what to do. What happened with Mrs. Dimitri, or that yellow-fanged hag thingamajig, was an accident that I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be able to repeat.

"You really think you can destroy me, little hero," the woman asked coolly. "You probably don't even know who I am."

Against my better judgment, I replied, "Um, all I know is that you are from mythology." I frowned as I attempted to remember where I have heard the mention of a Chimera but the only name that came to mind was Echidna. "Um, are you Echidna?" I asked finally.

"Smart for someone who is only ten," the woman said and I figured I was right.

Yay for me.

Not.

"Why are you doing this? I don't even know you," I protested narrowing my sea-green eyes.

"You are alive, that is all there is too it, little hero," Echidna replied calmly.

I honestly didn't know why she kept calling me a hero and why she was chasing me to begin with. I don't remember anything in mythology that mentioned anything about Echidna chasing random people around.

I backed away, holding the bronze sword out in front of me in spite of the yells I was receiving from the police officers and I wouldn't be surprised if they threatened to shoot me. For some reason when I felt the water touch my ankles, the exhaustion I had been starting to feel started to fade and I felt stronger than before.

I have always been comfortable around water but I never understood why. The fact that the police officers, Echidna, and a chimera were all after me, I was beginning to think I'd fare better in the sea.

Doing the only thing I could thing of doing, I recapped my pen, stuck it into my pocket before turning around and diving into the sea. The last thing I heard as I sank beneath the waves was Echidna hissing in anger and the police officers' startled exclamations.

* * *

**a/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: yay! An update**

**Darth: it's about time**

**Blaze: yeah I know**

**Darth: so….**

**Blaze: next chapter is definitely going to be fun to type**

**Darth: why's that?**

**Blaze: here's a hint**

**Poseidon: hiya**

**Darth: oh I got ya**

**Tigerstar: I sure don't**

**Anakin: neither do I**

**Blaze: (laughs) please review and I'll post chapter 3 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be anytime soon**


	3. I Meet My Long Lost Dad

**Blaze: I probably should have put this earlier**

**Palpypie: you think**

**Blaze: you do it or I will stab you and push you into a volcano**

**Palpypie: fine! **_**Blaze does not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, she's only borrowing the characters, she is only saying this once and she is sorry she forgot to put it in the first chapter**_

**Blaze: thank you (stabs Palpypie)**

**Palpypie's Ghost: what the hell?**

**Blaze: (pulls out shotgun)**

**Palpypie's Ghost: (disappears)**

**Blaze: (laughs) here's chapter 3 and I hope you like it and, in response to one of my reviews, I'm sorry I forgot to put the disclaimer in the first chapter. Oh and this is going to be a short story but I don't know how short yet.**

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

_**I Meet My Long Lost Dad**_

* * *

I don't know how long I had been swimming, all I remember were two things, one, I wasn't wet and two, I could breathe. I was about, I would say thirty or forty feet beneath the surface of the water but I could still breathe and I didn't feel as though the water was trying to flatten me.

Odd but then again nothing this day has been normal so I guess I wouldn't be surprised if I started hearing the fish around me start talking.

Ha, yeah, like that would ever happen.

I didn't know where I was going exactly, I was just swimming and yeah I did know how to swim. I can't say I'm good but I do know how to swim and the fact that I could, somehow, breathe underwater definitely helped me.

I continued to swim narrowing my eyes when I noticed I could see through the darkness around me. There were fish, sharks, dolphins, and other creatures that I couldn't seem to remember what they were.

I didn't even know where I was going, I was just swimming, trying to get away from Echidna and the chimera as well as the police officers that were trying to arrest me for something I didn't do.

I wonder why no one was able to see the Chimera when it attacked me and I sighed before gazing around. I didn't know where I was nor as to how far I was under the surface of the ocean. My hand almost self-consciously strayed to the pen in my pocket and, for some reason, I felt comforted that the pen was still there.

I began to wonder how Grover and Mr. Brunner were doing, I did just leave them so quickly that they probably didn't have enough time to figure out where I went. I also thought about my mom, my mom was probably worried and I had to hope Gabe, my step-dad, was being nice to her.

I never liked Gabe Ugliano, I just haven't. I don't know why I didn't like him almost as soon as I saw him and I figured it had something to do with the fact that he wasn't my real father. I knew my real father was out there somewhere, my mom said he sailed across the sea and never came back and I had to hope he was still alive. The only thing I remember about my father was a presence of some sort, a comforting presence when I was a baby.

I narrowed my eyes as I made my way deeper into the ocean until I suddenly felt a chill. I knew I wasn't wet but the coldness sent shivers down my spine and I gazed around, searching for the source of the coldness.

I couldn't figure out as to where I was nor as to where that cold feeling was coming from. I continued to swim through the water but winced when my hand snagged a nearby rock cliff and I winced, feeling the salty blood well up on my hand.

Great, my day just got worse.

I, knowing the blood would attract sharks, I quickly wiped the blood away and, stupidly, not watching were I was going, I found myself swimming straight into a cliff wall.

Needless to say, it hurt.

And, apparently, I hit the stone wall hard enough because I don't remember anything about what happened next.

Yeah, my day definitely just got worse.

~*~

I woke up someplace, I didn't know where I was and all I knew was that I had a headache from when I, stupidly, swam into a stone wall. I know that wasn't the fault of my dyslexia nor was it the fault of my ADHD, that was just being careless.

And trust me, I can be careless a lot.

"Is he conscious?" a voice asked.

"I think he is, if only slightly, we should take him back to the palace," another voice said.

"I don't think that would be a good idea, he's mortal, it's a surprise that he made it this far beneath the sea with drowning or being squashed," a third voice said.

"He's injured and I think he may have a concussion," the second voice said.

"Well, we can take him back to the palace and we'll see what to do after that," the third voice said with a sigh. I managed to blink open my eyes and I spotted…mermaids?

Wait a minute, one of them was a guy, so does that mean he's a merman? Either way I was more freaked out than ever before. I've seen a yellow-fanged hag, a chimera, Echidna and now mermaids and mermen? And now they were taking me back to this palace who know how far beneath the sea?

Oh joy.

I must have blacked out because the last thing I remember the mermaid that was carrying me and the next thing I knew I was on a medical bed of some sort. All I knew was that the medical bed, or regular bed I wasn't too sure, was soft and comfortable. The air was filled with the scent of salt from the sea and for some reason I felt comforted with that knowledge.

"I will tell him about our guest," a voice said and I recognized it as the second voice, I knew the second voice was the merman and I figured the other two were the mermaids.

"I still think we should have taken him to the surface," the first voice muttered.

"Yes but then we would not have been able to figure out how he was able to find himself so far beneath the sea without killing himself," the third voice pointed out.

"True, I sure hope…" either the first voice had stopped talking or I blacked out again, I honestly don't remember. All I do remember was a soft, gentle presence nearby, a presence I have not felt in ten years. I don't know why I remembered that feeling but I felt comforted with the knowledge that the presence wasn't threatening, at least I hoped it wasn't that is.

"Lord Poseidon, hello," the first voice said.

Poseidon? As in the Greek God? Wow.

"What do we have here?" a gentle voice asked.

"A boy, we found him unconscious near the palace and we thought it would be best to bring him here. We can't seem to understand why he was able to swim this far into the sea without killing himself," the third voice replied.

"Odd," the new voice, I figured he was Poseidon, said.

I blinked open my eyes before gazing around and I spotted two mermaids were beside the bed and a tall muscular man with black hair, a black beard and the same sea-green eyes as me standing in front of them.

The man frowned when he noticed I was awake and I saw a brief flash of shock in his gaze. "Go," he ordered the two mermaids.

"Yes Lord," the mermaids said in unison before they swam off but the merman stayed.

"He could be dangerous," the merman pointed.

Poseidon, I figured he was Poseidon, glanced him. "That does not concern me," he said though I got the feeling he wanted to roll his eyes. The merman sighed before turning around and swimming area.

Poseidon turned his sea-green gaze to me. "Perseus Jackson?" he asked softly.

"Oh you got to be kidding me," I muttered out loud. "First that old hag, then Echidna, and now you! Does everyone in this entire world know my full name?" I protested exasperated that almost everyone I have run into has known my name.

"Echidna?" Poseidon echoed his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Yeah," I replied sitting up before putting a hand on my head when I felt it start to swim.

Poseidon frowned slightly. "Interesting," he muttered. He shook his head before narrowing his eyes.

"That mermaid said your name was Poseidon? Is that true?" I asked curiously. "I mean, how can that be true? Poseidon was the name of the…" I frowned as I tried to remember what Poseidon was the Greek God of. "Right, he was the Greek God of the Sea."

"You're pretty well informed," Poseidon commented.

"I'm confused," I said.

Poseidon chuckled. "I wouldn't be surprised, Percy," he replied with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"First of all where are we?" I asked.

"My palace."

"Okay then, um, how was I able to swim this far beneath the sea and how am I able to breathe underwater?" I asked.

Poseidon smiled. "I honestly don't know how to explain it to you," he admitted. "You probably won't believe me if I did tell you the truth."

"Well, I've seen a lot of strange things today so I doubt you can say anything that will shock me anymore," I muttered in reply.

Poseidon smiled again, the smile reached his eyes and I noticed, by the look in his eyes, that he smiled a lot. "Don't call me crazy but I am the Greek God Poseidon," he said.

I stared at him and had to restrain myself from calling him crazy, if he really was a God, I don't think it would be a good idea for me to anger a God.

"And I'm your father," Poseidon added.

Now that shocked me so much I nearly fell off of the medical bed. "What?!" I exclaimed my eyes shooting wide with shock.

Poseidon shrugged. "Believe it or not, it is the truth," he replied. "As I recall, your mother is Sally Jackson, is she not?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah," I said still in shock. "Wait a minute, mom said that my father sailed across the sea and never came back."

Poseidon shrugged. "To say the least, that is exactly what I did. I knew it would be dangerous to stay with your mother and you," he replied. I noticed his eyes were filled with slight guilt and I frowned.

"Why do you look guilty?" I asked.

Poseidon sighed. "My brothers and I made a pact after World War II that we wouldn't sire any more children," he said softly. "But I broke that pact when I met your mother, I've never met such a marvelous mortal woman before."

I continued to stare at him, shocked out of my mind.

Poseidon narrowed his eyes. "You said a hag was chasing you? What did it look like?" he asked.

"Well like a bat with yellow fangs," I replied after spending a few seconds trying to remember.

Poseidon narrowed his eyes. "Furies," he muttered. "But why would Hades send the Furies into the world?" He added and I noticed he was talking more to himself. The God shook his head before sighing. "I knew it would have been better for you to go to Half-Blood Hill but your mother wouldn't have it."

"Half-Blood Hill?" I echoed.

"Yes, you're a half blood, a demigod," Poseidon explained. "And you would be better protected at Half-Blood Hill."

"Now you're confusing me," I admitted.

Poseidon shrugged. "I cannot explain it easier than that," he said. He let out a long sigh. "My brothers are not going to be happy when they discover what happened." He narrowed his eyes. "I am warning you know, son, those creatures won't stop and I know you will be safer at Half-Blood Hill."

"What exactly is Half-Blood Hill?" I asked.

"It's where a camp, known as Camp Half-Blood, is located in a forest that lays near the outskirts of New York City," Poseidon replied.

"Um okay?" I said more confused than ever.

Poseidon sighed. "Also I think you should contact your mother, I am sure she is worried since you found yourself in Maine," he said.

"You knew about that?" I exclaimed.

Poseidon laughed, his eyes crinkling slightly. "I'm a God, Percy," he replied. "You shouldn't have run from Grover or Mr. Brunner, they would have helped you."

I blushed in embarrassment. "I panicked," I admitted. I frowned before adding, "two things, one, how am I supposed to contact my mom? And two, why was it that the others in that city couldn't see the chimera."

"It's a magical Veil known as the Mist," Poseidon replied. "Hardly any mortals can see through the mist, your mother is the only one I know of that can see and she only sees very little."

"Oh."

Poseidon handed me something and I frowned when I examined it, I recognized it from my history book, it was a golden drachma, the currency of the Greek Gods. "In answer to your first question, you can send an Iris-message, just toss the drachma into the pool of water," he pointed to a pool of water that lay at the other end of the room, "and pray to Iris for who you want to contact."

I hesitated but nodded and walked over to the pool of water still shocked by Poseidon's revelation.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: yay! I updated!**

**Darth: it's only been a week**

**Blaze: true**

**Tigerstar: hi**

**Blaze: (ignores Tigerstar) I can't wait until the next chapter**

**Darth: why?**

**Tigerstar: you're mean**

**Blaze: (still ignores Tigerstar) I'll give you a hint**

**Annabeth: hiya**

**Tigerstar: yay! Annabeth is…**

**Blaze: NOOOOO! (Picks up Tigerstar before tossing him into a volcano)**

**Palpypie: bwahahahahaha**

**Blaze: (stabs Palpypie with her candy sword)**

**Poseidon: (stabs Palpypie with his trident)**

**Percy: (stabs Palpypie with a bronze sword)**

**Annabeth: (stabs Palpypie with her bronze dagger)**

**Thalia: (torches Palpypie with a random flamethrower)**

**Grover: (electrocutes Palpypie with Zeus's master bolt)**

**Zeus: hey!**

**Palpypie's Ghost: that was mean**

**Blaze: (laughs) please review and I'll post chapter 4 as soon as I possibly can and once again sorry for not putting the disclaimer earlier**


	4. Return to Manhattan

**Blaze: Yay!**

**Darth: it's about time you updated this story**

**Blaze: yeah I know**

**Blaze: Darth?**

**Percy: where did he go?**

**Blaze: I have no idea**

**Annabeth: hi**

**Blaze: hi**

**Kronos: hi**

**Palpypie: hi**

**Blaze: DIE BOTH OF YOU! (Pulls out Poseidon's Trident)**

**Poseidon: hey!**

**Blaze: (blasts Palpypie and Kronos with Poseidon's Trident) Here's chapter 4, reviews are much appreciated**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**Return to Manhattan**

**

* * *

**

I walked over to the pool of water Poseidon had been talking about before I knelt down beside it and tossed the drachma into it. _Please, Goddess Iris, please allow me to contact my mother, Sally Jackson,_ I thought. A moment later, the water swirled around and the image of Sally Jackson appeared in the pool of water.

"Percy?" Sally gasped, her eyes going wide as she leaned closer to the water that she was, most likely, seeing me through.

I smiled slightly. "Hi mom," I said.

"Where have you been? Mr. Brunner came by earlier and said that you had gone missing and he couldn't find you," Sally said.

"Well, it's kind of a funny story," I admitted.

"Enlighten me."

"I, uh, kinda found myself in Maine."

"Maine! How in the world did you find yourself in Maine?" Sally exclaimed. I noticed it was because she had been worried, not necessarily that she was angry.

"Yeah," I said.

"You come home this instant, mister," Sally said.

"I, uh, that's going to be a problem," I admitted.

"Why?"

"Because I'm, uh, kinda several leagues under the sea," I said.

Sally fell silent. "Under the sea?" she asked finally, I noticed there was slight hope in her voice.

"Yeah. I'm confused too," I admitted.

Sally was silent for a long moment. "I never told you the truth about your father," she said finally. "I guess I was a bit afraid to tell you the truth."

"The truth that I'm the son of the Greek God Poseidon."

Sally blinked. "You know?" she asked.

"Of course he knows, Sally," Poseidon said walking over to kneel down beside Percy and Sally's eyes went wide with shock.

"Poseidon," she whispered.

"Hello Sally, it is good to see you again," Poseidon replied.

"What happened?"

"It is what I feared, Sally. I told you it would be best to send him to Camp Half-Blood but you insisted that you wanted to raise him and get to know him. He was attacked at his school and he fled, taking a taxi and somehow ending up in Maine where he was attacked again. They know who he is, Sally, that is why I'm sending him to Camp Half-Blood," Poseidon replied.

Sally was silent for a long moment. "I knew you weren't lying when you said he would be in danger," she whispered. "I just wanted to raise him, I wanted to be a mother toward him even if you can't be a father toward him."

Poseidon smiled gently. "I know," he said. "We are running out of time but you'll see Percy again. Camp Half-Blood is only during the summer and he was lucky he happened to run away from his school five days before summer began."

"All right," Sally said before her image flickered.

"I love you mom," I called before her image could disappear and she smiled at me before nodding once and her image disappeared.

I guess I thought if I was going to this Half-Blood Hill then I would go with my father but Poseidon told me, point blank, that I couldn't. "Why?" I protested.

"I need to speak with my brothers and tell them about you," Poseidon replied. "Taking you to Camp Half-Blood may be easy but it will also anger my brothers for they will want to know why I didn't speak with them first."

"What are they likely to do?"

Poseidon pursed his lips. "I cannot say. I was forbidden to sire children after World War II and yet I did, my brothers will not be happy and, if I can't convince them not to, they may kill you," he said.

I just stared at him.

Poseidon smiled slightly, his eyes crinkling. "I won't let that happen," he said. "No matter what my brothers think, you are my son."

I nodded once before falling silent for several minutes. "How am I supposed to get to Half-Blood Hill?" I asked.

Poseidon pressed his lips together. "I'll escort you back to Manhattan and you'll meet again with Grover, this time don't run from him. There also may be another with him but I cannot be sure," he said.

"All right," I said.

Poseidon smiled. "It was nice meeting you, Percy," he said.

I smiled. "You too," I replied.

* * *

When I returned to the nearly destroyed school, Mr. Brunner and Grover were still there. I could tell by the looks on their faces that they weren't expecting me to come back, especially not with my father at my side. Poseidon had shrunk himself until he was the size of a normal adult mortal.

Mr. Brunner looked shocked and he gazed around briefly but no one was around, aside from a few police cars and police man that were searching through the school. "Lord Poseidon," he said a bit shock.

Poseidon smiled. "Hello Chiron," he greeted him.

"Chiron?" I echoed. "As in the centaur that trained Greek heroes in Greek Mythology?"

Poseidon glanced at him. "Yes," he replied. "Why should you look so shocked? Discovering I was real, a chimera was real and Echidna was real hasn't convinced you yet?"

I shrugged. "It's too hard to believe," I admitted.

"What brings you here, Lord Poseidon?" Mr. Brunner, or Chiron?, said.

"Simple, I want Grover to escort my son to Camp Half-Blood," Poseidon replied calmly.

Judging by the looks on Grover's face, he hadn't known that I was the son of Poseidon, Chiron didn't look too surprised which told me that he knew already.

"You up for it, Grover?" Chiron asked.

Grover nodded. "Yeah," he replied.

"Good because I have to get back to Camp Half-Blood and, to say the least, I'm not supposed to help you. I'm not even supposed to be here right now," Chiron said before he placed his hands on his armrests and wheeled himself away.

Poseidon glanced at me. "I had better leave too," he said. "I still have to explain to my brothers about this after all."

"Goodbye then, dad," I said smiling.

Poseidon smiled. "Goodbye, Percy," he said.

"Look away," Grover whispered into my ear and I glanced at him before I glanced back at the spot where my father had been to find that he was gone.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"He revealed his true form. If you had been looking at him, you would have disintegrated. No one can stand to look directly at a God when he reveals his true form," Grover explained.

"Oh okay." Yeah, that wasn't much help in trying to explain what had happened but I wasn't about to argue, more because I didn't want to.

"Come on, let's get going before something else causes you to run off and end up in Maine," Grover said and I scowled but he just smiled and led me away from the destroyed school and toward wherever it was that Half-Blood Hill was located.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: yeah, I'm sorry I lied, Annabeth comes into the story in the next chapter**

**Darth: great**

**Blaze: what? (Pulls out A-bomb)**

**Darth: I was just saying**

**Blaze: I know, this ain't for you**

**Darth: then who's it for?**

**Palpypie: hi**

**Kronos: hi**

**Blaze: die! (Tosses A-bomb at Palpypie and Kronos)**

**Palpypie's Ghost and Kronos's Ghost: That wasn't nice**

**Blaze: (laughs) please review and I might post chapter 5 soon. Please try to help me get twenty reviews, please?**


End file.
